Psyduck
|backcolor= |name='Psyduck' |jname=(コダック Kodakku) |image=Psyduck.png |ndex=054 |evofrom=None |evointo=Golduck |gen=Generation I |pronun= SYE-duck |hp=50 |atk=52 |def=48 |satk=65 |sdef=50 |spd=55 |total=320 |species=Duck Pokémon |type= |height=2'07" |weight=43.2 lbs. |ability=Damp Cloud Nine Swift Swim (Dream World) |color='Yellow' |gender=50% ♀/50% ♂ }} Psyduck (Japanese: コダック Kodakku) is a -type Pokémon introduced in Generation I. Appearance Psyduck is a medium sized yellow duck Pokémon. Only the feet and the bill, which are tan, aren't yellow. Psyduck has three black hairs on top of its head, and its hands are on its head due to its constant headache. Special abilities Psyduck can have either the ability Damp or Cloud Nine. Damp is an ability that will prevent the opponent from self destructing, while Cloud Nine prevents the effects of weather. It suffers from a constant headache. From time to time, it's headache causes it psychic abilities to increase tenfold. Evolution Psyduck evolves into Golduck at level 33. Game info Game locations | pokemon=Psyduck| redblue=Seafoam Islands, Routes 24 and 25, Cerulean City and Safari Zone with Super Rod| rbrarity=Common| yellow=Route 6 (Surfing)| yrarity=Common| goldsilver=Routes 6, 35, Ilex Forest| gsrarity=Common| crystal=Routes 6, 35, Ilex Forest, National Park| crarity=Common| rubysapphire=Safari Zone| rsrarity=Common| emerald=Safari Zone| erarity=Common| fireredleafgreen=Surf (FireRed Only)| frlgrarity=Common| diamondpearl=Surf| dprarity=Common| platinum=Surf| ptrarity=Common| heartgoldsoulsilver=Routes 6, 35, Ilex Forest, Whirl Islands, Cerulean Cave| hgssrarity=Common| blackwhite=Breed Golduck| bwrarity=None| }} Pokedex entries |txtcolor=black| name=Psyduck| redblue=While lulling its enemies with its vacant look, this wily Pokémon will use psychokinetic powers.| yellow=Always tormented by headaches. It uses psychic powers, but it is not known if it intends to do so.| gold=It has mystical powers but doesn't recall that it has used them. That is why it always looks puzzled.| silver=If its chronic headache peaks, it may exhibit odd powers. It seems unable to recall such an episode.| crystal=The only time it can use its psychic power is when its sleeping brain cells happen to wake.| ruby=Psyduck uses a mysterious power. When it does so, this Pokémon generates brain waves that are supposedly only seen in sleepers. This discovery spurred controversy among scholars. | sapphire=If it uses its mysterious power, Psyduck can't remember having done so. It apparently can't form a memory of such an event because it goes into an altered state that is much like deep sleep.| emerald=When its headache intensifies, it starts using strange powers. However, it has no recollection of its powers, so it always looks befuddled and bewildered. | firered=It is constantly wracked by a headache. When the headache turns intense, it begins using mysterious powers.| leafgreen=While lulling its enemies with its vacant look, this wily Pokémon will use psychokinetic powers.| diamond=If its usual headache worsens, it starts exhibiting odd powers. It can't remember doing so, however.| pearl=It never remembers using its odd powers, so it always tilts its head in puzzlement.| platinum=Overwhelmed by enigmatic abilities, it suffers a constant headache. It sometimes uses mysterious powers.| heartgold=It has mystical powers but doesn't recall that it has used them. That is why it always looks puzzled.| soulsilver=If its chronic headache peaks, it may exhibit odd powers. It seems unable to recall such an episode.| black=Overwhelmed by enigmatic abilities, it suffers a constant headache. It sometimes uses mysterious powers.| white=Overwhelmed by enigmatic abilities, it suffers a constant headache. It sometimes uses mysterious powers.| }} Origins Psyduck's name is a combination of the words psychic and duck. Its Japanese name can be taken to mean small duck. Psyduck's design is possibly based along the lines of a duck or a platypus. Trivia *Despite having psychic powers, and its name having psychic a part of it, Psyduck isn't partially -type. Category:Water Pokémon Category:Generation I Pokémon Category:Pokémon Category:Basic Pokémon Category:Yellow Pokémon Category:Single Type Pokémon Category:Kanto Pokémon Category:Body style 06 Pokémon Category:Ground group Pokémon Category:Water 1 group Pokémon Category:Pokémon that are part of a two-stage evolutionary line